grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Season Intermission Grandmasters
Grandmaster is the unofficial term given to the various overlords that host the Grand Battles. Each has their own distinct personality and idiosyncracies, and they are often symbolic of the users that host each Battle. These characters will often cross canon between different Battles, either as an allegory for communication between hosts, or as part of an overarching plot (Drake Eon). While some Battles are managed exclusively by one Grandmaster alone, some have a whole cast of characters behind the scenes (such as the Gentlemen), or may have minions (Sruix and Talis). All Grandmasters have a title relating to their 'profession'; a stage name, in some ways; but some also have a normal name. These names are usually anagrams or corruptions of the respective username. The Broadcaster The host of LAST THING STANDING. He is currently dressed in a particularly snappy prison uniform repurposed into a sort of suit. While a larger-than-life personality, he prefers to act through mediums like the Announcer to both run his battle and his broadcasting network. At the end of Round 1 of LTS, he is arrested by the Broadcasting Standards Authority and sentenced to a twice-life non-parole period of imprisonment. The Broadcasting Standards Authority then has LTS taken off the air, and sends the contestants to a nice resort to relax. In jail, the Broadcaster sent a representative to the Outsider, convincing them to start QUIETUS. He also (ab)used his phone privileges to broadcast himself, meeting the Sociologist and in a fashion persuading her to start Journal of Sociology. The development of teleportation by certain individuals piqued his attention and brought him into contact with Brian Rethrick, who after some prodding started The BATTLE of the CENTURY. Representative of MSPA user TimeothyHour. Don Itallio & Femme Itallio The hosts of Vendetta. Also known as the Godfather or the Mafia, Don Itallio is the head of the Multiversal Mafia. He seeks an heir for his position, as he is growing old and he has outlived all his Family heirs. He is an not-quite-elderly man in a black suit with grey stripes, and apparently spends a lot of time in his leather chair. Femme Itallio is only described as the Don's partner. She wears a dark red suit and a red fedora over her black hair, which makes her, ultimately, not Carmen Sandiego. Representatives of MSPA user Solaris. The Incompetent The host of DEATHGAME 9000. The Incompetent was once a mortal scientist, but in when a completely baffling experiment to make infinite cheezits went wrong, he managed to turn himself orange and into a Grandmaster. He is a bright orange man in a lab coat and tie, and has the habit of losing the thread of things a lot. He is also, as his name may suggest, incompetent. Hilariously so. So much so that he had to steal the plans for his Gentlemen from another Grandmaster, the Machinist. He also managed to trap all his contestants inside his savegame data. Despite everything, all he wants is to run a battle so that he can belong in the ranks of Grandmasters. Representative of MSPA user Ixcalibur. The Haruspex & Vox Nihili The hosts of MORITURI TE SALUTANT. The Haruspex is a pale, translucent skeleton of a woman, dressed in a silky gown that seems to be made of textile acupuncture. She hates people talking behind her back, which is why she's running Mori now. Representative of MSPA user Wojjan. Vox Nihili, otherwise known as Stephan or Stephanoxis, was a former Grandmaster who was killed by the Haruspex for (shudder) keeping secrets. He passed on his duty to run a battle to the Haruspex, since his children couldn't do it. Because he ate them. Representative of MSPA user XX, and I'm starting to see why. The Outsider The host of QUIETUS. It is a singular being, and it's not entirely clear what personification it even is of - it is among the kind of personifications where the Heat Death of the Universe is practically normal. They speak of themselves in the multiple, and usually offer a wide/varied/vast choice of delicious adjectives and nouns for the uncertain/confused/thesaurus-less to choose from! It sees the battle as a way to learn about more mundane organisms. They were convinced to start QUIETUS by the Broadcaster, acting through one of his Gentlemen. Representative of MSPA user Sanzh. The Sociologist The host of Journal of Sociology. She is dressed in a lab coat, and sports navy blue hair that has one prehensile lock. Despite being a sociologist, her grasp of social interaction is somewhat lacking, as seen when she inadvertently compliments the Broadcaster on his girth. She is obsessed with experiments, seeing the battle as just another sociological petri dish in her collection. She, surprisingly, has very little to do directly with gendery matters. Representative of MSPA user Agent1022. The Brian Rethrick The host of The BATTLE of the CENTURY. A member of the Council of First Contact Ambassadors, who was sought out and co-opted into running BotC by the Broadcaster, who seems to get around a lot for someone ostensibly in prison. He's had to deal with both the responsibilities of running an actual battle and the ancillary responsibilities of running a battle while being part of COFCA, which means things like red tape, broken photocopiers, red tape, missing paperclips, red tape and red tape. Representative of MSPA user Godbot. The Coach The host of The $300,000 Fight-A-Thon. The coach is a balding middle-aged overweight man (at the start of the battle at least; his appearance is a manifestation of his emotional state) who runs a battle in order to raise the three hundred thousand dollars he needs to buy the orphanage back from The Realtor. Representative of MSPA user Lord Paradise. Category:Characters